Shizuru the Phantom Thief
by Evil Detective
Summary: Mangaverse Fujino Shizuru is a beautiful yet mysterious kaichou. But no one knows that she's the world's well-known Phantom Thief. Why is she stealing gems and treasures? Could she become a HiME and capturing Natsuki's heart? ShizNat
1. 1: Real Identity

**Shizuru the Phantom Thief**

**By: Evil Detective**

**Chapter 1: 1412**

**A/n: I've read the Mai-HiME mangas months ago, and I missed Kiyohime. That's why I wrote this. It's for Kiyohime's sake in this Mai-HiME mangaversion. We all love Kiyohime, ne? And, Natsuki's Key still Yuuichi Tate. And it has NO connection with 'Love Confusion'.  
**

**Ps: Today, I and my English teacher discussed about how sexy Shizuru is... (sighs)**

**Disclaimer: Mai HiME mangas is owned by Yatate Hajime, Kimura Noboru, and Satou Kenetsu.**

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **focusing on ShizNat.

_14/02/2008 _

* * *

_'Natsuki is a HiME…'_ Shizuru thought deeply. '_I can't do anything… I can't keep my Natsuki safe… wait. My Natsuki?? Since when has she become mine? Oh, I'm sure she won't angry if I call her that, but… It is… She's in love with Yuuichi Tate… Not with me…' _Shizuru finished, as she sighed deeply. _'Oh, how I wish I was a HiME as well… ah, not being a HiME is okay, but I want to become Natsuki's Key, although her Key is now Yuuichi, and I doubt it can change… I wonder if-' _

A soft knock interrupted her thought. She quickly wore her calm mask.

"Come in." Shizuru replied softly.

"Fujino-sama." One of her servants, Yoshino Hiroyuki, who wore a Yukata smiled softly. "Fujino Kenzo-sama wishes to see you," he quickly said.

"Oji-san? I wonder what he wanted to talk with me today. Hai. Yoshino-han, confirm with Oji-san that I'll be there quickly onegai." She said, as she placed her Naginata in its sheath.

"As you wishes, Fujino-sama."

He closed the door, and quickly informed Shizuru's uncle.

_'I'm tired.'_ Shizuru thought, as she walked into the room, where her uncle usually meets her. The garden.

_'Why uncle want to talk with me? What was with…? Wait. Today. 21th February. The day when dad was killed… __his death was framed as an accident… Although I'm sure that was wrong… It's too weird to be an accident…' _

Shizuru opened the door, then closed it. She greeted her uncle formally.

He smiled.

"Ne, Shizuru." Her uncle started. "You know what day is today?" he asked.

Shizuru smirked a little. It's obvious that her uncle is onto something.

"The day when my dad was murdered." She stated coldly, although she tried her best not sounded too rough.

Fujino Kenzo smiled sadly. What's with his niece? Everyone knew that her father's death was an accident.

"You're right. Anyways, Shizuru…" Her uncle brought something, a newspaper. The Sun. Shizuru, noted this, turned on her confused state.

"What's up in that newspaper, Oji-san, may I know?" Shizuru asked calmly, as she pointed the newspaper.

"About Criminal 1412, who were successfully stolen_ Kyouen no Murasakizuishou _and_ Hyōsetsu no Ginsuishō _few weeks ago at Tokyo Tower…? Both of them are the most wanted gems in the world."

Looking at Shizuru's calm gaze, her uncle did nothing except smiled.

"She is you, isn't she?"

Shizuru didn't expect this coming from her uncle's mouth.

"No." She stated solemnly.

"You weren't here last weeks." He replied ghastly, without missing a beat.

"I spent up time with my friend… I had… a sleepover." Shizuru lied, but she tried to hide that in her voice. She won't let her uncle know about everything.

Fujino Kenzo sighed. He knows well how his niece was.

"Shizuru… stop denying this fact… First thing first. You never really have a friend. You only used them… And… I know Kaitou Tōichi well." He said.

Shizuru tried her best to be as calm as possible.

_'What's he's trying to do by stating I don't have any friends?' _

"Don't bring my dad's name here."

"Alright." Her uncle sounded like he already gave up, and Shizuru was happy when she saw this, but that slowly faded when he said…

"The Phantom Thief Kid is a world-renowned thief who steals treasure and gems. She is sometimes known as the Kaitou Kid or International Criminal 1412. She was named Kid when a journalist hastily scrawled "1412" and Kudo Yusaku, a famous detective novelist, read it as "KID" (14 KI, 12 D). The Japanese word "Kaitou" means "mysterious phantom thief."" He stated calmly, as he sipped his tea.

Shizuru tried her best to chuckle. "I don't understand what you're trying to say, Oji-san."

Her uncle chuckled at Shizuru's response. _'Oh well, two can play this game, Shizuru. And I'll win. Definitely.'_

"You're hiding something."

"Ara ara… None of them is your business…"

"Touché. But you haven't met Kaitou Kid, am I right?"

"Why, of course Oji-san. I've never met her. Why would I-?"

"You're a liar. The day when we're in the Oosaka circle… She appeared as you disappeared." His smirk only grew wider, and is enough to frighten a cat.

"It's a coincidence." She said.

"As well when we're at Las Vegas, and Los Angles. And few weeks ago, Kid was having… her tricks. She was successfully stealing two gems at once. Few weeks ago were full moon."

Shizuru tried her best to hide her shock. Surely she knew that last night was full moon. But how come her uncle noted that her criminals' actions only done on the full moon?

"Now an internationally wanted criminal, the real Kaitou was originally the world famous magician Touichi Kuroba (快斗盗一,_Kaitou Tōichi_)." He said, watching Shizuru winced a little, and was having a small smirk as she clinched her fists.

"You know Shizuru… You don't have to hide it. I know everything as well… But I don't know the reason why you have to steal gems and treasure, if you can buy it under the name of Fujino?" He asked as his victory grin grew wider.

'_I can't doubt that my uncle definitely smart… Damn.'_

Shizuru let out a small sigh before she answered, "What's wrong with stealing gems and treasure if I am?"

Her uncle's eyes widened in surprise. "My my, you admitted that, now?"

"I said 'If'." Shizuru quickly (and calmly) replied.

"That's fine. I'm just wanna know the answer why full moon… And why stealing…" He stated.

_'Fine?'_ Shizuru thought. _'Ah, that's nice to be heard. I'm so happy that he knew… my condition…'_

"Oji-san." Shizuru started. "I become a thief to investigate the mysterious death of my father. Long time ago, I found out that my father was in fact murdered by a mysterious crime syndicate for refusing to assist them in their search for Pandora, a legendary gem that supposedly weeps tears of immortality during the pass of a particular comet. I then vowed to find it first, and destroy it to deny immortality to my father's murderers. However, my only clues are that it glows under the full moon and that it is a doublet: a gem hidden within a larger gem. Thus, it is a relatively large one with a bizarre history, always stored in a place that never receives moonlight. This is why I steal famous priceless gems from incredibly well-defended areas, and always return them after the very next full moon." Shizuru admitted softly, as she looked down.

"That's why I used 'Fujino' as my last name… So no one will know that I am the daughter of Kaitou Tōichi… A world-famous magician that was supposed to be my father… Of course only my family knows, and… My mother was rested in peace last year… So no one can stop me." She said, tried to fight the tears that's started to roll out from her eyes.

Her uncle soothed her, by rubbing her back. "Sssh. I'm sorry, Shizuru." He said, as he looked at her. Fujino Shizuru. A student Council President of Fuuka Academy is The Mysterious and Famous Phantom Thief. Well, no one is going to believe him, and now he promised himself to keep this as a secret.

"That's fine. I'm a Fujino Shizuru now. No longer Kaitou Shizuru… I… used… to have 'Kaitou' as my last name but now… I'm getting used with 'Fujino'." Shizuru smiled, although deep down in her heart, she wished her uncle to be quiet about her identity.

Her uncle smiled back. He knew what was on Shizuru's mind now.

"I promised… I won't tell your identity even if I have to be killed." He stated kindly. "And, I'll help you with whatever you might needs every Full moon."

Shizuru smirked, before embraced him slightly. "Ookini, Oji-san. You only need to give me a pass of allowance to let me out whenever I want."

Hearing this, her uncle only nodded.

Wanting to change the topic, her uncle decided to bring out about the HiMEs in his niece's school. And news he got weeks ago. And he knows well, Shizuru's going to be really happy.

"Ne, Shizuru." He started. "You know what a HiME is?" he asked.

"Sure." Shizuru said happily, glad that her uncle changed the topic. "It stands for **Hi**ghly-advanced**M**aterializing **E**quipment, right?"

"You know a lot. Have you met one of them?"

She smiled a little, before saying, "Of course, Oji-han. I also know about ORI-HiME unit and Orphan Resistance Unit, in my school. I'm Fuuka Academy's Student Council President."

"That's… wonderful. Anyway Shizuru, do you want to become a HiME?" He asked, with a cold tune.

"A… HiME? Me? How?" questioned Shizuru, as she raised an eyebrow.

Her uncle smiled. "Yes, Shizuru… Weeks ago at full moon, I've found these old documents." He gave the documents to Shizuru. "It said that… One day, The Mysterious Phantom Thief, Kaitou Kid, could become a HiME if she was schooling in Fuuka Academy where the other HiMEs gathered." He stated happily, as he looked at Shizuru's shocked yet happy face.

"You're capable to be a HiME. Congratulations." He stated softly, as she looked at Shizuru's crimson eyes, with his owns. Crimson met crimson.

Shizuru knew exactly what she wanted, so she said, "Of course I want to become a HiME."

**TBC… (Heh I really want to say that… Read and Review!!)**

**Sorry, I can't think about Omake right now. Maybe next chapter…**

**Ps: Can anyone tell me where Shizuru (in anime) HiME mark is? **

**And, How come Kid being 1412? What code was that?? XP**

**And, Happy Valentine Day!! (gives white roses from Shizuru the Phantom Thief) So, review!!**


	2. 2: Shizuru's first battle

**Shizuru the Phantom Thief**

**By: Evil Detective**

**A/n: Heh… So here it IS! Kaitou Shizuru chapter 2!! And, for AshwolfX ****who were wondering how Shizuru could become a HiME, it'll be explained in next chapter… (SPOILERS) Eh, yeah. Use your own imagination for now… And, for a quite important note, The day when Shizuru's stealing the gems was… 24****th**** January. And… (22th Feb) was my Father's birthday!! Happy birthday, Father!! (Although I'm deadly sure he won't read this…) **

**Thanks for: Hoppy-chan, EisWulf, Nathan5th, rainee-chan, Rose-chan (I got Shizuro on Phantom outfit! XD), AshwolfX, chum-sa, krugern, for reviewing, and people who put this on his/her alert/favorite list. (yai, yai)**

**Special thanks: Saoirse Waveglow. She had finished beta-in the story!! (strangely enough, She doesn't know Mai HiME, but I think she'll become one of us, a ShizNat fans XP)  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it… (sobs silently)**

**Chapter 2: My first battle **

_Flashback (10 years ago…) _

_"I… can be a HiME?" A seven-years old Shizuru asked in disbelief while hugging her purple snake toy, Kiyohime. _

_Her father, Kaitou Touichi grinned. "Yes, with this, you'll able to be a HiME without even need a Key. It's almost like PRINcesses or so from Sears Foundation, a corporation that coming from America. But the different from PRINcesses is… You'll have strong Element, different from them," he explained. _

_Shizuru looked up at her father, Katou Touichi happily. It's a rare time their parents spend time together, and they bought her toys and books. Little Shizuru was really happy, because she can be a HiME. HiME is princess. Too bad little Shizuru didn't know the real meaning of HiME. _

_Little Shizuru showed a sign of interest. "More, Otou-han!! More!! Shizuru wants to know more!!" She jumped up and down. "And one day, I wanna become a magician too!!" She clapped her hands, and there popped out an ace of hearts. She then gave it to him. _

_Her father's smirk goes wider. "Good Shizu-chan. You've been doing very well in basic trick." He praised her, and pets her forehead. _

_"Anyways," He continued. "A Child is linked to a HiME's most important person; when the Child dies, the HiME's most important person also dies, and the HiME loses her powers. So, if your Child dies, your Most Important Person also dies, so you need to be as strong as possible." He stated, as he looked at Shizuru with a real smile. _

_Little Shizuru smiled back. _

_"I'll give birth and have 'Child'!!" Little Shizuru yelled happily. _

_Her Father's jaw almost dropped. He then laughed. His daughter's full of surprised, and still too young to understand the whole HiME thing. But then, he had an urge to tell her the whole truth. He had a bad feeling that something bad is going to be happening. "No, Shizuru… it's not like that. A Child is C-" Before he could finish, someone knocked the door, interrupted them. _

_"Kaitou-sama, all preparations for your show is ready." His assistant stated. _

_He muttered a "yes" before turning back to Shizuru. _

_"Well, sounds like there's something important I've get to go… Just think about your most important person, Shizu-chan." _

_'My Most Important Person…' Shizuru thought. _

_She looked down, before smirked. "Hai!! Otou-san!" _

_End of Flashback. _

It's a late afternoon, almost 6 pm. Shizuru entered the Student Council room as calm as possible, without making any noises although she really wanted to sing, because of the joy. She's now a HiME. Not any ordinary HiME, but a special one. But there's something that bothered her so much. The memories of her father's death still fresh in her mind.

_Flashback _

_"Daddy!!" a seven-years old Shizuru screamed, with eyes full of tears. _

_"Shizuru-sama, you shouldn't go!!" Her dad's assistant trying his best to stop this almost-gone-insane girl. _

_"No way!! Get outta my way!! My dad is still in there!! Dad!!" Little Shizuru screamed in pain. _

_"But My- Dad-!!" _

_End of Flashback _

Suzuhiro Haruka abruptly opened the door, and looked at Shizuru who was still on deep thought. She, Yukino and the leader of Orphan Resistance Unit, Sugiura Midori entered the class silently, before Haruka spoke sarcastically. "That damn Bubuzuke Onna is daydreaming." This made Shizuru snapped out her thoughts in a second.

"Yes, Haruka-san?" She muttered, with a perfect fake smile.

_'Just wait, Suzuhiro Haruka… Once I've mastered my Element, I'll make you kneel in front of me,'_ she thought, with a small fake smile slipped on her face.

"Now, now, Kaichou-chan." The '17' years old teacher playfully stated. "Haruka-chan is here to bring the report of our previous battles with the Orphans."

"Yes, you should read it, you Bubuzuke Onna!" She stated proudly.

Shizuru faked a smile, before muttered, "Very good, Haruka-san." That made Haruka's mood boost raised high.

"T- That's easy, Fujino-Kaichou!!" Haruka said proudly, didn't know that Shizuru tricked her to make the reports for the thousandth time.

Shizuru looked the report a little, before placing it on the desk. She wanted to try her Element. She wanted to get the unknown sensation she got from her Element.

"Ara ara…" She said, as she stood up. "Now if you excuse me, I need to freshen up. See you later, Haruka-san, Yukino-san, and Midori-sensei."

Shizuru closed the door behind her, and started to walk into the roof. That's a perfect place to think. And to make a plan how to keep the two gems for herself.

Shizuru was a bit surprised when she found Natsuki on the roof, who looked down, busy enjoying the view of Fuuka Academy.

Shizuru silently appeared behind her, before sneaked her hands around her waist, and pulled her into a tight embrace, made the Raven-haired beauty startled a little.

"What the- Shizuru?" She muttered, as Shizuru closed her eyes.

_'I can feel the fragrance of her skin…'_ Shizuru thought, as she rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder. _'I'm able to smell her shampoo…'_ Shizuru smiled, before she pulled back her hands from a blushing Natsuki.

"What the… What's that hug for?!" Natsuki blushed deep red.

_'So cute.'_ Shizuru thought. "Ara… didn't my Natsuki miss me? I feel so sad." She faked sobs, as she put her palms on her face, covering it. _'I wonder how she will react…'_

"I'm not your Natsu- oh, Hell, Shizuru!! Of course I miss you!! Just… Don't cry, Okay?" Natsuki tried her best to stop Shizuru from crying.

_'She missed me… Oh, well… Her panicked face is so cute…'_

Suddenly the Orphan's alarm rang, made Natsuki quickly on her alert mode.

"Damn it," she cursed. "Well, see ya later, Shizuru." She said, as she walked downstairs, leaving a confused Shizuru.

_'An Orphan… It's worth try, na?'_ Shizuru questioned herself, before looking around, making sure no one around. _'I gotta become Kaitou Kid…' _Shizuru thought. She was being told by the old documents that no one should know that she's a HiME. In order to protect her HiME identity, she brought Kaitou Kid's outfit everywhere (well, it's well hidden) so she could changed her outfit, into white tux, white trousers and white fedora. She also not forgets to put her sapphire-colored eye contact lenses.

-----------

"Right. Shizuru, into Kaitou Kid!" She said, as she changed her Kaichou uniform into Kaitou Kid, or the Phantom Thief, a mysterious thief that stole everything elegantly. Shizuru touched her white silk suit one last time, before taking a deep breath.

_'Alright…' _

Shizuru smiled victoriously. Although everyone still can look her long chestnut hair, but no one will think it was her. Well, thanks for the sapphire-colored contact lenses…

"Now, now…" Shizuru said, confidently looked down at the Orphan.

"Point Alpha D15, near the hall and the lake… It'll be an easy battle," Shizuru said, as she flew, using her parasailing apparatus that had appeared from her shoulder. Shizuru stood at a three branch stealthily, as she watched the ORI HiME unit and Orphan Resistance Unit work together. She smiled playfully. _'It's cool watching those works together, but… I need to take a part…'_

"Damn those Orphan like-muppets keep appealing!!" Haruka yelled, while orders Kemoutoken to fire.

"Appearing, Haruka-chan," Yukino stated.

"That's what I said!!" Haruka replied.

"Now, now, Gakutenou destroy 'em!!" Midori smiled confidently, watching her child crushing the orphans.

"Yare yare…" Suddenly Homura Nagi appeared from nowhere. "Sounds like my Orphans are not strong enough? Taste this, HiMEs!!" He drew some blood from himself, creating some Orphans, but stronger one. One of the Orphans was targeting Natsuki, and she didn't know about it, until it appeared behind her.

Homura Nagi smiled wickedly.

"Kuga, watch out!!" Tate warned, but too late. The Orphan's claw only one inch from Natsuki, made it's impossible for her to shoot it without getting the effects.

_'I'm going to be killed!!!'_ Natsuki thought, as she closed her eyes.

_'It's going to hurt my Natsuki!! I won't let it-'_ Shizuru thought frantically, but suddenly, there's flash, and her element appears._ 'My Elements! A Naginata!'_

Shizuru, can't help but jumped and swing her crimson-colored Naginata to help Natsuki, and killed the Orphan with one blow.

At the moment Natsuki tried to avoid the Orphan (who was successfully being blown by Shizuru), she fell backwards. "Uwaa."

"Natsuki!!" Shizuru said worriedly, as she threw away her Naginata.

Natsuki didn't want to fall, quickly catches Shizuru's arms, but Shizuru's too busy on her own thoughts, so she didn't notice it, and… couldn't help but to fall on to her.

"Iyahh!!" Shizuru said, as she fell forward, with her face right onto Natsuki's well-shaped breast.

Now they were both cuddling on the grass.

Shizuru was the first one who opened her eyes to find her hands groping Natsuki's breast. She quickly closed her eyes, pretending she's unconscious.

_'I'm groping her breast… Ah, I must be on the heaven now…' _

Shizuru smiled smugly, before realization struck her. Natsuki will think she's an Oyaji, and she'll so avoid her.

Shizuru stood as she tried so hard not to blush when she looked straight into her face, brushing her clothes, and put on her fallen Fedora.

Shizuru smiled, as she helped Natsuki to stand. Natsuki then fixed her skirt. "Ara, there's something on your hair." She said, as she touched Natsuki's bangs near her left ear. This made Natsuki look straight into her ruby eyes who wore sapphire contact-lenses.

_'Oh my God… what should I do right now?? Oh, well…' _

Shizuru did a simple trick, took a rose that appears from nowhere. "Oh, white roses, the same color like your skin, Lady." Shizuru said, prevent Natsuki for knowing her, especially from short distance, so instead of using her polite Kyoto-ben, she choose her quite scary (at last that's what Tokyo-jin thinks) Kansai-ben. She gave it to her.

"Th- Thank you." Natsuki answered and accepted the rose, with a slight blush.

_'This person… sounds familiar… Ah, whatever. She has helped me after all!' _Natsuki thought.

Shizuru smiled outwardly, although inside her kept saying and wishing Natsuki won't realize that she is Shizuru, the always-calm Fuuka Academy's Kaichou.

_'Natsuki… is so cute with that blush of hers… ah, feels like want to hug my cute little puppy… Wait. Behave, Shizuru!!' _

"Ara… You're welcome." Shizuru replied with a wide, mischievous grin.

Natsuki who looked at this grin, stepped back. Her eyebrow rose.

_'First thing first… What the hell did I think before!? This person is grinning like an idiot!! Shizuru won't grin like this!'_ Natsuki thought, as she shook her head violently.

Shizuru smiled happily, because Natsuki had fallen into her trap.

_'Gosh! That's mean childish pout, and stupid grins! Ah, well… so much for my Identity…' _

Shizuru sighed, before looking at Homura Nagi, who was truly surprised.

"Wha- who are you?!" he asked and glared Shizuru evilly.

Shizuru took a card from her pocket, an ace of Spades and throw it to him.

"Kaitou Kid." She stated, as she smiled victoriously. "Also as known as the Mysterious Phantom Thief 1412."

"Yare yare… You're quite powerful, Kiddo." He stated, as he looked at Shizuru with disgust face. Shizuru shot him a glance, before she sighed.

"Kiyohime." Shizuru said, summoning her child.

_Flashback _

_"Kiyohime… Yeah. Shiz-chan, I brought you a legend-tale book!" Shizuru's dad, Kaitou Tooichi stated, as he handed his 5 years old daughter a quite thick book. _

_"Ookini, dad!!" Little Shizuru smiled. This is what she wanted for a long time, a Kiyohime book. _

_"And, Shiz-chan?" Her mom said. "We also bought this for you." She handed a stuffy purple snake doll. Little Shizuru's smile grew wider. _

_"Ookini for the birthday present, Otou-han, Okaa-han!!" _

_End of Flashback _

A minute passed and nothing has happened.

Shizuru's getting worried, but she tried to be as clam as possible.

"Nothing's happened?" Mai said, as she looked anywhere.

_'What is… 'Kiyohime'? And who this girl is? Kaichou-sama?? Wait. That's impossible, Kaichou-'_ Mai's thought was abrupt by a laughter.

Nagi laughed. "You're nothing, you-"

One of Kiyohime's snake heads appeared behind him, and destroying all of the Orphans with its addictive sulfur acid.

"What, you said before?" Shizuru stated elegantly, thanking Kiyohime that it's coming on time. She has almost worried that it won't come. But it _is _her Child after all. There's no way Kiyohime could leave her… At last that's what she thought.

Natsuki was amazed with Kiyohime's head size, since it's almost half of her Duran's size. No. It's as big as her Duran's size.

Nagi gaped, before saying. "Looks like we have a new HiME? Ah, see ya later," he stated calmly, as he slowly disappearing.

Shizuru sighed softly. It's her first battle, and she totally won it.

"Sugooi!! You're… the UNEXPECTED FAMOUS HERO OF THE JUSTICE!! FAMOUS!! PHANTOM THIEF!!" Midori marked childishly.

Shizuru's smirk grows wider. _'Ara ara… How come Midori-sensei thinks like that?? I'm a thief… ah, whatever…'_

"That's… just your good duck!!" Haruka yelled.

Shizuru narrowed her eyes and raised her eyebrow, as Kiyohime disappeared.

"Luck, Haruka-chan," Yukino corrected.

"That's what I said!" Haruka replied.

"That's cool," Natsuki winked to her.

_'What the… what did I do before?? Why did I even winked to her??'_ Natsuki thought frantically, with a blush.

Shizuru's heart almost exploded.

_'Stay calm, no blush!'_

"That's amazing, Kaitou-san." Mai stated, with a smile on her face.

"Mai, I'm hungry." Mikoto said, as she looked at her growling stomach.

"Why don't you join The Orphan Resistance Unit!? With ME, Sugiura, and Midori as the leader, of course!!" Midori stated as she smiled to her.

"No way! She'll joint the ORI-HiME unit!!" Haruka yelled.

"Join, Haruka-chan," Yukino remarked.

"That's what I said!"

Everyone, except Haruka sighed.

Natsuki was being the one who broke the sighing contest. "Why don't we ask her?" She realized that this 'Kaitou Kid' hasn't spoken any words since Midori and Haruka had their little debating contest.

"Heh Kuga, I don't know that you're a calculating person." Yuuki Nao stated sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up, Nao." Natsuki replied, as her pistols disappear.

Shizuru smiled weakly. _'I want to join, but…' _

"I'd prefer to act solo and work by myself." She stated, as a dove landed on her white gauntlet. She played with the dove that was perched on her index finger.

_'If I didn't, then someone might be able to find out my identity… and I don't want my Natsuki on problem…' _

"A lady… White." Shizuru suddenly said, as Mai's boobs grew bigger, and when she stack her fingers, doves revealed from her blazer and skirt, creating quite big wind.

"Kyahh!!" Mai stated as she fixed her skirt.

"White…" Tate murmured, without a second thought, and a red face.

A red faced Mai looked at a VERY RED Tate who unconsciously stared on her skirt.

Mai immediately slapped him right on his face. "You PERVERTED!!"

"Aww!!" Tate said, caressed his right cheek. "What have I said before??" He asked innocently.

"You- you my-"

"You were staring RIGHT into Mai's panties!! I won't forgive you!!" Mikoto yelled, as she held her Miroku-sword thight. Tate went back few steps. "Ughh…"

The doves gathering at Shizuru's white tux. "Well see you later." With a stack, she disappeared along with whole bunches of flying white pigeons.

Everyone sighed, awestruck.

_'What was that?? We'll have a new recruitment, who is also a Magician??'_ Natsuki, as she looked at the white rose on her palm. _'White roses… wonder who she is.'_

**Crack Omake: Natsuki and Duran's investigation!**

Kuga: White roses… I wonder who she is…

Viola: (thoughtful face)That's impossible to be Shizuru. After all, why white roses if she can give you red one?

Kruger: -.- (sighs) it's none of our business, Shizuru.

Duran: (barks) Woof, woof!!

Kuga: Yes! Duran!

Kruger: (wide eyes) Don't say that you asked Duran to follow the smell of-

Natsuki: Let's go!! (jumps on Duran)

Kruger: -.-; The younger version of me…

Viola: (smirks evilly) Fufufu… This Natsuki will get something unexpected…

Chie: What's that, Shizuru-Oneesama?? (getting interested, brings a note)

Viola: (smiles) You'll see…

Duran brought Kuga to her (new) dorm room…

Kuga: My room?! Duran!?

Duran: (grins)

Kuga opened her dorm room… To found thousand bunches of white and red roses.

Kuga: (awe) What was THIS?? Kaitou Kid!!

Kuga: (Read the note from Kaitou Kid)

Note: I hope you like the roses. I know, it's not so much, not as much as how much I love you, but I have a feeling like you'll be surprised.

Yours forever, Kaitou Kid.

Natsuki: (looks at the note, blushing hard) Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiddddddddddddddd!!! Gah! Now I wonder how on the earth she could know that I live here!!

On the roof… 0-o

Shizuru: (smiles proudly, in her Phantom Thief outfit) Fufufu… That's a perfection of being Kaitou and Kaichou at the same time… And pays Duran with hotdogs. (seriously?)

**A/n: Oh, well... Ah, don't forget to drop a line or two! Let me know you think! Review!! XD -sniffs- Well, review! XP **


End file.
